01 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica nawiedzonej latarni, odc. 5 (The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:00 Fantaghiro - Modlitwa myśliwego odc.5 (The hunter?s pray); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn 11:25 Atom - Złudzenie rzeczywistości cz. 1 (Atom. The Illusion of Reality); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1736 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1871; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Punam (Punam) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 3/16 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4511 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4726); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4512 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4727); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1737 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1872; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /9/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Nocne światło, odc. 2 (Night light); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nowa fryzura, odc. 3 (I need a haircut) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 4 (Lost 5, ep. 4, The Little Prince); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:50 Koniec końców; magazyn 23:30 Konspiracja. com (Conspiracy. com (Antitrust)) - txt str.777 104'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Pamir - Ostatni rejs - cz. 1 (Untergang der Pamir, Der) 88'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 24/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Doktorologia stosowana - Immunologia - odc. 9 (Immunology - odc. 9) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 12/26 Nowa szkoła (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Die neue Schule); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 128 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:55 Święta wojna - (306) Sprzątacz przodowy; serial TVP 11:25 Magnum - odc. 157/162 Niedokończona sprawa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 Unfinished Business); serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:20 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 12:50 Maxi Lotko - losowanie nagrody tygodnia Lotko. tv 13:00 Planeta Ziemia - odc. 5 Pustynie (Planet Earth 5 Deserts) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 118 Perła (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (The pearl)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 9; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 12/147 (MASH (J 312)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/LX - txt str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 34; teleturniej 19:35 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - (1) Nieczystość; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 313 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 96 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 10 - Let Them Eat Cake); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 12 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Warto rozmawiać 00:25 Oczy Angeli odc. 5/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Dr House - odc. 96 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 10 - Let Them Eat Cake); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Mieczysław Karłowicz i jego epoka (cz. 1); koncert 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 92 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 583 7:30 TV market 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 94 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 95 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 179 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 180 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 26 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 3 11:30 Miodowe lata 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 222 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 96 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 4 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 4 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 14 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 280 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 281 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 957 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Pogoda 19:24 Samo życie Odcinek: 1330 19:54 Polska - Bułgaria 21:30 Legionista 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 5 0:50 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 5 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 309 2:50 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 303 3:35 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 500 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 176 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1160 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 177 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1161 Sezon: 7 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Nieuchwytny 23:25 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 4 0:30 Multikino 0:55 Uwaga! 1:15 Nocne granie 2:35 Rozmowy w toku 3:30 Nic straconego TV 4 04.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (62) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (89) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (23) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (24) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 16.55 Mała czarna - talk show 17.55 Zbuntowani (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (90) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz Celtic Glasgow - Rapid Wiedeń 23.00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej 23.30 Piłka nożna: Mecz Manchester United - VfL Wolfsburg 01.30 Mała czarna - talk show 02.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.30 Nobel '83: Pro Memoria - koncert z okazji 25. rocznicy przyznania Lechowi Wałęsie Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Przetwory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14* "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na dnie Wielkiego Rowu Afrykańskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1343; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1721; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kleeberg odszedł... kleberczycy zostali 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 5 Środkowa Dalmacja - Hvar (20); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Przetwory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na dnie Wielkiego Rowu Afrykańskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Amerykański raj; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1343; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1721; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Niepewność; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na dnie Wielkiego Rowu Afrykańskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1343; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1721; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Niepewność; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Amerykański raj; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku